Tortura o aventura
by LidiaaIsabel
Summary: OS para Citas Dramione "Calendario Dramione 2020"


**Declaración:** Los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Este OS está participando en la actividad de se realizó en la página Citas Dramione para el "Calendario Dramione 2020". Es post-guerra mágica. Los padres de Hermione no la olvidaron, solo se resguardaron en el tiempo de guerra. Capítulo único.

Gracias a la amiga Reva4 por betear algunos errores ortográficos y por su apoyo siempre en este mundillo de la imaginación.

_*Esta historia es de mi autoría y sólo se encuentra en FanFiction y en Wattpad, con el usuario LidiaaIsabel, si lo ves en otro lugar por favor avísame* Di no al plagio._

* * *

**Tortura o aventura**

Draco Malfoy había vivido toda su vida entre familias sangre pura, de mucho dinero, con tradiciones arcaicas y ritos agotadores. A eso le sumaba el cumplimiento de etiquetas y protocolos que para un niño eran sin importancia, pero que a mano dura debió aprender.

Una vez que terminó la guerra y pudo seguir con su vida, se desconectó de toda esa vida protocolar que no le había servido más que para perder su tiempo y seguir al lado equivocado.

Se mudó con su madre a otra propiedad más pequeña –en comparación a Malfoy Manor- porque ninguno deseaba seguir viviendo bajo ese tétrico lugar. Lucius fue condenado a Azkaban de por vida, ya no formaba parte de sus vidas, y era visitado una vez al mes por su esposa a pedido del elegido, en agradecimiento a la ayuda que le brindó en la batalla final.

Ayudar en los "asuntos" de la familia era la opción que tenía Draco, pero su madre no quería que su inteligencia y ansias de surgir del hoyo en que habían quedado después de la guerra no lo dejaran crecer, por lo que ella misma decidió hacerse cargo de los negocios de la familia con el apoyo de algunos asesores para que su hijo pudiera tomar una decisión sin presiones.

Draco terminó sus estudios con un solo objetivo en mente, cambiar su vida y ojalá comenzar de nuevo. Sacó excelentes notas en su último año en Hogwarts, prácticamente podía hacer todo lo que quisiera así que se inclinó por medicina, más incitado por su pasión a las pociones y hechizos curativos. Se inscribió para Sanador dándose cuenta que era mucho más que pociones y hechizos, pero se esforzó al máximo logrando titularse de cirujano; uno de los más jóvenes en el rubro, muy reconocido por su dedicado y minucioso trabajo.

En este proceso, cambiaron muchas cosas mientras estudiaba y hacía sus prácticas, no fue nada fácil, ya que su procedencia y pseudo-participación en la última guerra mágica le puso muchas trabas en su camino. No obstante, se unió mucho más a sus amigos de la escuela, Blaise, Theo y Pansy porque fue con quienes pasó lo más duro de la época oscura.

Pero también llegaron las sorpresas, personas con las que ni siquiera imaginó tener alguna cercanía. En sus prácticas finales, comenzó a relacionarse con las enfermeras Luna Lovegood y Hermione Granger –antiguas compañeras de Hogwarts- con las que formaron un buen grupo de internos, encontrándose en algunas rondas o con casos específicos.

Para Hermione, a quien le gustaba el área de salud, fue una sorpresa encontrarse con su ex-compañero de escuela, aunque lo había visto realizar su último año en Hogwarts, estaba mucho más callado y centrado en sus estudios, y siempre rodeado de sus amigos. Ella se esforzó y trabajó muy duro para ser la jefa de enfermeras del área de cirugía, por lo que se volvieron a reunir con Draco una vez que ambos egresaron de sus estudios.

Su relación de amistad y compañerismo surgió tranquilamente para ambos, por lo que decidieron dejar fluir cada momento y cuando llegó al amor, comenzaron a mantener una relación más formal. Ambos eran jóvenes, pero sin hijos, solo con "la bola de pelos" como le decía Draco a Crookshanks; a pesar que por un lado Hermione -que era hija única- tenía el sueño de tener muchos hijos, él tenía muchos miedos por todo lo que había pasado con sus propios padres.

Se complementaban a la perfección, Hermione siendo la jefa de enfermeras participaba en las operaciones más delicadas junto a su novio, pero en algunas otras solo supervisaba al resto de las enfermeras o daba indicaciones específicas. Y a su vez a Draco le encantaba trabajar con ella, tan perfeccionista y preocupada, que lograban sincronizarse muy bien.

Amaban mucho su trabajo como su vida en pareja, pero como es sabido en este tipo de carreras, era muy difícil que pudieran tomar vacaciones juntos, por lo que costó un par de favores de ambos, lograr calzar los días para sus esperadas vacaciones.

.-.-.-.-.

Draco iba mentalmente anotando los pasos a seguir, al menos el primer paso ya estaba hecho. Hermione quería aprovechar el verano en la playa, porque anhelaba tumbarse en la arena y leer un buen libro, mientras su novio se bañaba en las costas del Mediterráneo, él claramente no se negaría a darle ese gusto a su novia.

—Hermione, aún no decidimos dónde ir de vacaciones y ya estamos de vacaciones, no quiero perder ningún día —dijo el rubio tumbado en la cama mientras recibía un masaje relajante.

—Relájate, el turno de ayer fue extenso, sino este masaje no va a servir de nada.

—Pero...

—Shhhht, o te voy a dormir con magia y dicen que la mía es bastante efectiva.

—Está bien... —dijo suspirando y cerrando los ojos. Intentando relajarse bajo las suaves manos que le frotaban pociones relajantes siendo absorbidas rápidamente por el cuerpo.

—Salimos mañana. Iremos a la casa de Blaise en la costa de Italia, mis padres y tu madre nos acompañarán.

— ¿Qué? —intentó levantarse sorprendido.

Hermione colocó la mano sobre su cabeza y la hundió en la almohada. —Puedo hacerte dormir sin magia también, querido.

Draco rio recordando aquel golpe en tercero, la mano de su chica era firme así que se dejó hacer y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido profundamente.

Hermione lo tapó y fue a prepararse un café. Miró a su gato durmiendo profundamente en su canasta, odiaba tener que dejarlo, pero Luna iría a visitarlo durante su ausencia, extrañamente adoraba los masajes que ella le daba. Sacó algunas maletas para el día siguiente, nada que una varita y una mente organizada no lograran en un par de minutos. Se sonrojó al mirar a su novio dormir plácidamente, a veces no se podía creer viviendo bajo el mismo techo con Draco Malfoy, pero ya se había acostumbrado tras cuatro años viviendo juntos, no habían pasado en vano para ellos.

.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente, Draco despertó temprano como de costumbre y dejó a Hermione dormir un poco más.

Junto a la cama había un par de maletas, —esta mujer piensa en todo —se dijo. Se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha rápida y caminó a la cocina para tomar un café. El gato se acercó lentamente y le maulló, Draco se acercó a acariciarlo y le llenó su plato de comida y agua.

Estaba un tanto nervioso, coordinar sus turnos para tener un lindo paseo familiar no fue tan difícil, el problema para Draco era que a pesar de vivir con una mujer venida de una familia muggle, no estaba tan acostumbrado a pasar mucho tiempo con ellos y a las costumbres de éstos –solo a las de su novia-. Su primer paseo familiar con los padres de Hermione iba a ser toda una aventura.

— ¿Nervioso? —le dijo la chica desde la puerta de la habitación.

Él solo la miró pensativo.

—Si te avisaba antes te ibas a negar, no podemos evitar por siempre este paseo, nuestros padres deben conocerse —recibió una mirada seria —bueno no todos, pero ya entiendes —se acercó a Draco y le robó un beso con sabor a café.

—Ya estoy listo para salir, que empiece luego la tortura.

—Exagerado, iré a bañarme y nos vamos —dijo tras robarle un beso más apasionado.

—Hey, vete antes que me arrepienta de las vacaciones y te deje aquí el resto del mes.

Hermione rio y se fue al baño a prepararse.

Draco siguió especulando en su mente cómo enfrentar a su suegro, era muy receloso desde que se fue a vivir con Hermione, siempre lo miraba seriamente y Draco se cohibía sin saber qué decir. Su suegra en cambio, era demasiado querendona y lo trataba como un hijo. ¿Qué diría su madre al estar con los padres de Hermione? Al menos confiaba en que ella era siempre ubicada y sabría qué hacer, se debatía si esto resultaría una tortura o una aventura, o una mezcla de ambas.

—Estoy lista, Draco.

Draco se acercó y la tomó de la cintura robándole un largo beso, —me lo debías —le sacó unas risitas a Hermione y tomó las maletas. Hermione se despidió de Crookshanks y este sólo maulló de regreso, tomó la mano de Draco y con su varita en alto los desapareció para rápidamente aparecer en el living de la casa de sus padres.

El pequeño sonido característico de las apariciones se escuchó en el living de la casa.

— ¡Llegaron los niños, querido! —exclamó la madre de Hermione saliendo de la cocina. Ella estaba acostumbrada a la llegada de Hermione por medio de la magia.

El padre de Hermione bajó corriendo las escaleras y se dirigió a abrazar a su hija. —Mi pequeña.

—Papá, que no bajes corriendo, —exclamó al oír su carrera —si te caes de nuevo no te voy a curar con magia y haré que te pongan yeso por mucho tiempo—le dijo abrazándolo fuertemente.

—Lo siento, es la emoción de tenerte aquí —le besó la frente y miró a su lado, al joven que la acompañaba en silencio —Draco, bienvenido a casa —dijo extendiéndole la mano.

Draco sonrió y le devolvió el gesto apretándola —Muchas gracias, esperamos no haber interrumpido muy temprano.

—No, que va, —dijo Jane acercándose desde la cocina —estaba guardando unos pastelillos para comer cuando lleguemos —abrazó a su hija y luego a Draco.

—No tenía que molestarse, Jane, no nos hará falta nada.

—No es molestia, es tradición llevar pastelillos a los paseos, Hermione los ama y tú lo harás también.

Hermione le dio la mano a Draco para ayudarlo a relajarse. Esperó que sus padres trajeran sus maletas y cuando todos estuvieron de la mano anunció. —Cierren los ojos y no se suelten. Llegaremos en un minuto. —dando un movimiento con su varita todos desaparecieron dejando la sala de los Granger en un silencio profundo.

.-.-.-.-.

La aparición fue rápida, se soltaron lentamente y los padres de Hermione botaron el aire contenido por el viaje abriendo los ojos con cuidado.

El recibidor era amplio e iluminado. Se veía ordenado y el clima era idealmente caluroso. Una hermosa casa en la costa del mar, ideal para unas vacaciones de verano.

— ¡Bienvenidos! —exclamó acercándose Narcissa Malfoy, en un vestido blanco veraniego que la hacía lucir muy jovial.

—Madre, ¿cómo estás? —se acercó Draco a saludarla, —te presento a los señores Granger.

—Mucho gusto, señor Granger, señora Granger. Por favor, díganme Narcissa, después de todo nuestros hijos se casarán algún día—se acercó cortésmente a saludarlos.

—Jane y Henry, muchas gracias por recibirnos, es un gusto también conocerla por fin—dijo sonriendo.

—Hermione querida, si quieres lleva a tus padres a su habitación para que se pongan cómodos, tenemos un pequeño desayuno para compartir.

—Muchas gracias, Narcissa, si pueden incluir estos pastelillos que hizo mi madre —dijo Hermione extendiéndole una bandeja a Narcissa.

—No hay problema, le diré a Lina.

Draco vio irse a Hermione con sus padres. Siguió a su madre hacia la cocina y se apoyó en la puerta de la entrada. —Lina, ¿cómo estás?

—Amo Draco, bienvenido. Lina está muy bien, es hermoso este lugar y con la ama hemos preparado todo para sus vacaciones.

—Muchas gracias, Lina, recuerda que luego tú debes tomar tus vacaciones, no quieres que Hermione se sienta mal ¿verdad? —la elfina lo miró avergonzada y asintió en respuesta.

—Lina no sabe qué hacer de vacaciones, amo.

—Pensaremos en algo con Hermione, no te preocupes —dijo Narcissa —colocaremos estos pastelillos para el desayuno.

— ¿Estás segura que traer a Lina es buena idea, madre?

—Claro querido, los padres de tu novia deben conocer cómo vivimos los magos también, tranquilo que la presentaré apropiadamente, y no molestará a nadie.

—Lo sé, ella es muy tranquila, me preocupa la reacción que ellos tengan, le diré a Hermione que les advierta.

Narcissa le sonrió y apoyó la mano en el hombro de su hijo. —Querido, tranquilízate que todo saldrá bien, vinimos a disfrutar, el fin de semana vendrá la familia del joven Potter con los niños.

Draco suspiró, ahora le sumábamos niños y Potter merodeando por el lugar. Decidió ir tras Hermione antes del desayuno. La encontró ubicando la ropa en los muebles de su habitación.

— ¿Hermione?

— ¿Sí?

—Estaba pensando que deberías advertirles a tus padres que está Lina con nosotros, para que no se asusten o algo —dijo acercándose a la cama y observándola ordenar todo con su varita.

—No están muy acostumbrados, pero ya conocen a los elfos, recuerda que cuando fui en primer año al Callejón Diagon vieron los duendes de Gringotts y otras criaturas —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Cierto, no había pensado en eso. ¿Vamos a desayunar? —le extendió la mano para llevarla junto a él. Cuando ella la tomó la atrajo hacia él y le robó un beso.

Ambos rieron y luego inesperadamente la abrazó hundiendo la nariz en su cuello y aspirando su aroma. Hermione le devolvió el abrazo y cerró los ojos. Así quería pasar todos sus días, aferrado a ella como a una tabla de salvación en medio del mar.

—Gracias por esto, al fin tenemos unas vacaciones decentes —susurró él.

—No es nada, no diré que llevo soñando esto por mucho tiempo. Ven, vamos a desayunar o pensarán que nos pusimos a hacer pequeños amos, como dice Lina.

.-.-.-.-.-

En la habitación de los Granger, el padre de Hermione se movía impaciente mientras su esposa ordenaba la ropa en los cajones para dejar ordenado todo. Miraba de reojo a su marido y sonreía, estaba igual o más nervioso que el mismo Draco, ¿por qué los hombres eran tan exagerados? No lo sabía, pero disfrutaría del espectáculo.

— Henry, ¿qué pasa?

—Nunca pensé que este momento llegaría.

—Hombre, "el momento" llegó hace mucho, cuando nuestra niña decidió mudarse con Draco, no sé por qué tanto drama.

—Pero ahora es oficial, conocimos a su madre, luego vendrá el matrimonio, los hijos… y nunca más volverá —dijo mirándola afligido.

Jane dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se puso frente a él. Dulcemente le acarició la mejilla, pero con voz muy seria le respondió; —nuestra hija ha pasado por mucho toda su vida, desde que supimos que era diferente, hicimos todo para que fuera feliz en su mundo y ella nos protegió hasta en el momento más grave para no apartarse de nosotros. Lo único que quiero es que sea feliz, y si lo es con Draco o cualquier otra persona la apoyaré siempre, ahora no lo arruines y vamos a comer que esos viajes mágicos me dejan un poco mareada. —concluyó besándole la mejilla sonoramente.

.-.-.-.

Llegaron todos y se acomodaron en una hermosa mesa circular de madera, no daba una sensación de distancia y estaba justo frente al ventanal con vista al mar.

— ¿Lina? —llamó Narcissa con voz suave.

La elfina se acercó desde la cocina e hizo una reverencia a los presentes —Ama llamó a Lina, Lina trae el agua caliente.

—Jane, Henry, ella es nuestra elfina, Lina, me acompaña donde voy, nos ayudará estos días, si necesitan algo, mencionan su nombre y ella acudirá donde estén.

—Hola, Lina —dijo Jane inclinándose a saludarla con una sonrisa.

—Mucho gusto, señora. Es muy parecida a la señorita Hermione.

—Así es, Lina, somos dos gotas de agua —respondió la madre de Hermione.

Narcissa esperó que la elfina sirviera el agua caliente y continuó; —Lina llegó inesperadamente hace un par de años buscando a uno de sus antiguos parientes que servían en la mansión, y al no encontrarlos se puso muy triste porque había quedado sola y sin familia. La recibimos y ahora es mi mano derecha.

—El amo Draco y la señorita Hermione tendrán muchos amitos para que Lina los cuide.

Todos rieron con los dichos de la elfina y Draco se atragantó con su café. No es que no quisiera casarse con Hermione algún día y tener su propia familia, pero estaban bien actualmente. Podía seguir practicando por mientras cómo hacerlos.

—Primero deben casarse Lina, tenemos que preparar la boda y ver donde vivirán… —dijo Narcissa con una sonrisa.

—Madre… —susurró Draco, causando más risas de los presentes, —habían unos pastelillos de Jane ¿quién me da uno? —añadió tratando de desviar el tema.

—¡Hola familia! —dijo un moreno entrando al comedor de la casa acompañado de su novia pelirroja.

Todos saludaron a los recién llegados, agradecieron el recibimiento en la casa de la familia Zabini, este le restó importancia pues Draco era como un hermano para él. Se unieron al desayuno y Ginny con Hermione se pusieron al día en algunos temas, hasta la intervención de Blaise.

—Oye Draco.

Este lo miró enseguida con curiosidad.

—¿Y el anillo pa´ cuando? —dijo con tono melodioso.

Todos explotaron en risas, Hermione le sonrió a Draco para que tuviera paciencia con su amigo; y Blaise que no dejaba de cantar esa canción desde que la había oído en una discoteca muggle.

Al parecer estas vacaciones serían de bombas por todos lados, tenía que prepararse mentalmente para eso.


End file.
